Is this real life? Or is this just fantasy?
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: When Connie joins Tumblr out of curiosity, she discovers (with help from fangirl Chrissie) that what she once thought was her life, is actually just one big fantasy...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had- please review and let me know what you think! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>It was 9pm, an hour until her double shift finished, and Connie was sat in her office on the internet. She had long since finished her paperwork and was enjoying the peace that she had come to miss.<p>

The clinical lead was scrolling down a forum about the latest designs from Louis Vuitton when an advert flashed up at the side of her screen. She peered at the rectangular blue box until it began to move.

"Tumblr- all your interests in one place." It read, then it came up with a link to the site. Connie vaguely remembered seeing Grace on a site like this on her iPad, and decided to take a look for herself. She clicked on the link and watched the page load with interest. Placing her head on a perfectly manicured hand, she gazed intently at the screen until the homepage loaded.

"Sign up- it's free!"

"Why not?" She mused to herself, and typed in her email, a username (ConnieBeauchamp1967) and a password- "GracieB2006" before clicking "register" and watching her screen turn into a sea of blue.

"Big on the colour aren't they?" She muttered. The little speech bubble helper said for her to search for her interests in the search bar at the top, so she moved her mouse, but her fingers paused over the keyboard.

"Do I even have any interests?" She wondered to herself, suddenly realising that she didn't do very much other than work. Sheepishly, she typed in "Holby city ed" and hit enter.

Immediately a long list of posts came up and she raised an eyebrow in surprise. She scrolled down and read some of the text posts-

"OMG, ZOE AND MAX NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER!"

"Cal and Ethan are just, ugh, adorable."

"Why the f*ck won't Ethan just ask Lily out! Honey is a bad call Dr Hardy! XD"

"I hope Amanda Mealing doesn't leave Casualty- Connie is my fave!"

"What on earth?" Connie whispered, reading a few more as she went scrolled down. "How do these people know these things?"

Feeling confused and slightly scared, she clicked on a profile called "Casualty-is-my-life" and read their bio- "Hey, Chrissie here! 16 from Englanddd 3 Casualty is my life, and Ethan is just the cutest :3 Connie is stunning and Sunetra is a bae 3 Message me if you want- I won't bite!"

"What's Casualty meant to be?!" Connie was becoming more and more baffled by the minute, however- she couldn't help but feel intrigued at how much these people know about their lives. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she scrolled down Chrissie's page and her mouth slowly dropped.

Her screen was filled of pictures of her and her staff- Zoe, Max, Ethan, Cal, Fletch, Tess, Honey, Noel- they were all there!

"Someone's been hacking into our security cameras!" She thought, her hand immediately reaching for her phone to call security. However, something stopped her. She didn't know what it was, but the clinical lead wanted to know more about this girl's interest in her and her department.

Connie scrolled back up to the top and clicked the "Ask me!" button. Flexing her fingers, she bit her tongue and started to type-

"Hello, Connie Beauchamp here.

It seems that you know me and my staff here in Holby's ED department, and I was wondering how you got those photos on your page? Did you hack into our security system? Come in and take them yourself? I would really like to know, in the safety and interest of my staff.

Yours, Connie."

Connie clicked send and leant back in her chair, just as Max walked in.

"Heeeeey Mrs B," he began but stopped short when he noticed one eyebrow had raised.

"Mrs Beauchamp," he corrected himself, "don't suppose you've seen an elderly woman go past have you? Tall, curly hair, bit like Audrey from Coronation Street? I'm just curious, I wanted to ask her where she got her hair done-"

"You've lost her haven't you." She interrupted, a note of despair in her voice.

"Mmmaybe?" He looked hopeful as she sighed and got up, placing her stethoscope around her neck.

"For goodness sake Max, where's your head these days?" She muttered, stalking past him. "Find her or I'm booking you in for a double shift next week." She heard him scuttle off sharpish after that and smiled to herself.

"Probably got a certain consultant on his mind, according to Tumbler." Connie thought to herself as she picked up some patient files from Louise at reception then went to get herself a coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short one today! I promise to update tomorrow though :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them :D**

**Let me know what you think! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>Soon enough it was time to clock off, and Connie couldn't have been more relieved. Her last hour of the day brought casualties from a multi car pile up on the motorway, that kept arguing and bickering with each other as to who caused it. She was at the end of her tether when she glanced at the clock to see it turn 10pm.<p>

Once the clinical lead had changed back into her normal clothes, she collected her belongings and made her way to the entrance, ready for a date with a large glass of red and her sofa. However, she began to notice things she wouldn't have before- things the woman would have just looked straight past as if there were nothing there.

For example, as she went through cubicles, she noticed Zoe typing at the computer. This was nothing out of the ordinary. But when Connie looked a little closer, she found Max mopping the floor just over the corridor. Again, not unusual.

However, that floor had been cleaned all of half an hour ago by one of their cleaners, and the porter didn't seem to care- he was more focused on the brown haired consultant at the nurses station. Connie could practically feel his desperation as she walked past them, that was, until Dylan strode round the corner and asked if Zoe was ready to go home. Max threw his mop into the bucket then and walked away, head down.

The clinical lead carried on walking until she reached reception where she made another observation. Ethan was in the shop, supposedly browsing the magazines, and, unbeknown to him, Honey couldn't keep her eyes from him. She ended up knocking a customers cup of coffee over because she wasn't looking at what she was doing, much to the woman's embarrassment.

But, like Honey's, Ethan's eye's kept a-wandering too. His brown orbs kept making their way to where Lily was organising her files at reception. They searched every detail they could make out behind his glasses before being pulled away to look at magazines again.

Connie smiled slightly as she signed out and went out into the cold winter's evening to her car.

Once at home, the woman flicked on the heating, poured herself a large glass of red wine and relaxed onto the sofa with her Mac on her knee. As if on autopilot, she opened up Word and her latest report before stopping and letting her hand pause over the mouse pad. Then, she promptly shut the application down and opened up the internet. Sipping at the cool liquid, Connie's eyes scanned the screen as she typed in the same word she did earlier- "tumblr".

Connie logged in to find a notification saying she had a message. Almost tentatively, the woman opened moved her cursor to the envelope and gently tapped so it opened. She placed her wine glass on the coffee table in front of her and started to read.

"Casualty-is-my-life has replied to your message-

Hi,

Just before I say anything, are you an RP account?! Cos that's pretty cool, we don't have many of those in this fandom xD Also are you new or have you changed your URL? I don't remember seeing your name around :)

-Chrissie xx"

Connie read through the message over and over, trying to make head or tail of what this girl had written. What's an "RP account"? What does "RP" even stand for?! And what in the name of gods green earth is a "fandom"? Some kind of cult?

She clicked the "reply" button and started to type.

"Hello,

I have a few questions regarding your last message-

1. What does "RP" stand for?

2. What is an "RP account"?

3. What is a "fandom"?

Also, yes I am new, I only joined earlier.

-Connie Beauchamp."

She clicked send and sat back, her mind whirring with unanswered questions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**This is the chapter where Connie starts to realise things may not be as they seem...**

**Sorry if it's a little hard to follow- trust me, it's just as hard to write! I have an idea on where this is leading, and I feel it will be no longer than 10 chapters, if that.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>After deciding she couldn't be bothered cooking, Connie ordered herself a curry from the local takeaway and ate it in silence at the kitchen table. Just as she was finishing her Aloo Bhuna, she heard her laptop ping in the living room. Wolfing down the remaining naan bread, she dumped the empty cartons in the bin, washed her hands, and then went back to her mac that was sat on the arm of chair.<p>

_"Casualty-is-my-life has replied to your message-_

_Hi again!_

_Wow, you really are new!_

_-RP means role-play._

_-An RP account is an account where whoever runs it, uses it as if it were their favourite fictional character. Like, yours is evidently Connie (I don't blame you, she's amazing) so you don't act like yourself, you write and post as if you are her._

_-How do you not know what a fandom is?! Basically, a fandom is a fan-base surrounding a particular book, film, tv show, game, anything really. I'm part of the Casualty fandom, Big Bang Theory fandom, Harry Potter fandom and James Bond fandom._

_Hope they make sense! Just out of interest, what's your actual name? I had a look at your bio but you haven't filled it in yet. Also, are you part of any other fandoms, now you know what they are?_

_-Chrissie xx"_

Connie read through the message, but it created just as many questions as it answered. How can my favourite fictional character be Connie when I am Connie? And I still don't know what Casualty is! Sighing, the clinical lead replied.

**"Hello,**

**Thanks for clearing that up, things make a lot more sense now. I just have a few more queries-**

**-How can my favourite fictional character be Connie when I am Connie? I was very much alive last time I checked. (Though thank you for the compliment.)**

**- My real name is Constance but the only person who ever called me that was my father. He died recently, which means I'm known as Connie to everyone now.**

**-What is this Casualty you keep speaking of? I have no idea what you are talking about!**

**In response to your question, my daughter introduced me to Waterloo Road last year, and I enjoyed watching it until recently. The new deputy has put me right off. That's about it really. Being clinical lead keeps me so busy I never usually have time for television.**

**-Connie."**

She sent it and waited eagerly for the girl's reply. It came within minutes and she opened it eagerly.

_"Hi,_

_You can't be Connie Beauchamp, unless you're Amanda Mealing so you must have a real name. Are you playing a trick on me or something?_

_Chrissie."_

Connie was baffled.

**"Chrissie,**

**Trust me, I'm not playing any kind of trick on you. My name is Connie Beauchamp (nee Chase) and I am the clinical lead of Holby City Hospital's Emergency Department. And who is Amanda Mealing? What does she have to do with this?**

**Connie."**

She replied straight away.

_"Hi,_

_We're both confused about this so let me tell you all I know._

_Casualty is a TV show shown the channel BBC1 on a Saturday night around 9pm ish. Millions tune n to watch every week and it follows the lives of the doctors and nurses as they continue to work in the ED of Holby City hospital. At the minute, Connie (according to you, this is you) is the clinical lead and she's/you're having problems with her/your daughter. Zoe is second in command so to speak and she's having relationship issues with Max._

_Now Casualty has a spin off show "Holby City". This is shown on a Tuesday night and follows the lives of those working on Darwin, Keller and AAU, such as Jac Naylor, Guy Self, Mo Effanga, Serena Campbell, Ric Griffin, Fleur Fanshawe, Fletch and loads more._

_Do you get any of that?_

_Chrissie x"_

Connie had her hand over her mouth by the end of that message. Her life was a TV show? And _millions_ were watching it? _How?_

She grabbed her glass and went back into the kitchen before filling it to the very top and downing it. She then re-filled it and brought the bottle back into the living room, placing it on the table with a shaky hand.

The woman didn't reply that evening. Instead she shut down her laptop and sat staring into space, mulling over what she was learning about her life- or not her life. She didn't know who she was anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I've not updated this recently- I've been really busy with my other fics and school :(**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review if you can with your thoughts! -Sophie x **

* * *

><p>The following morning, Connie stirred awake just as her alarm went off. She turned onto her side and moved up onto her arm to turn it off, groaning.<p>

It was 8:00am and time for work. However, for the first time in her life, work wasn't the only thing on her mind.

No. As the woman showered and dressed, all she could think of was what Chrissie had told her the previous evening.

How on earth can my life be part of a tv show? She wondered as she dried her hair and put it up into a bun. Unless these people had hacked into their security cameras, there was no way they could have been filmed!

Once she was dressed and her hair had been dried, the woman made her way to work. As she entered the building, she heard a high pitched voice and the sound of heels on the floor.

"Mummy!" She turned just as Grace ran straight into her and wrapped her arms around her mother's slim waist.

"Darling!" she said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Grandma was broken into." She said matter of factly. Audrey stood behind her and she nodded her head.

"I need her to stay here for the day whilst I talk to the police." She said emotionlessly.

"Are you sure?"

"There's no-where else." Audrey sighed and Connie looked down at her daughter.

"Sorry darling but it looks like you're stuck in my office again." She said sadly.

"Awh. Do I have to?"

"Yes I'm-" Connie stopped as Big Mac approached them. "Mac- are you still stock taking?"

"Um, yes." The HCA looked a little confused at the question.

"Will you let Gracie help you?" Connie asked, and Mac noticed something he had never heard before in her voice- she was pleading with him. The man looked down at Grace and smiled slightly.

"Uh sure, you can look after my clipboards." He said, reaching out for her hand. "Come on."

She took his hand and looked back at her mother, who was already off to her office.

She sat down and started on the budget report for that month, taking a break only to get herself a drink from the staffroom. Connie typed and typed but her heart nor mind were in it. She found her eyes wandering to the security camera in the corner, and a sudden wave of vulnerability swept over her.

What if someone was watching her every move right now? She's not doing anything very interesting but still…

Saving and closing her document with a sigh, Connie opened up the internet and opened up Tumblr. Re-reading the last message Chrissie had sent, she clicked reply and took a deep breath.

**"Hello,**

**Right. I had to take last night to think about this, but what you're saying is I am not Connie Beauchamp- I am a character played by an actress?**

**Does that mean everyone else here are characters too? Zoe, Rita, heavens, even Grace?!**

**Connie."**

She pressed send and leaned back, daintily nibbling on one of her nails, deep in thought. If she wasn't real, which sounds absurd when you put it like that, then that almost definitely means that the hospital isn't real. If the hospital isn't real, then what was? Was her home real? Holby? Hell, England?!

She looked up sharply as someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She called, quickly closing the tab on her computer screen. In walked Mac, closely followed by Grace.

"I've finished the stock taking and Robyn needs me, so I'm going to have to drop this one off I'm afraid." He said, gently pushing Grace into the room and closing the door.

"I'm sorry darling." Connie smiled at her, but that was slowly wiped from her face as her daughter scowled and leapt onto her sofa, placing her headphones over her ears and locking her eyes firmly on her phone.

"Fine." Connie muttered, "Whatever."

She opened Tumblr back up to see Chrissie had replied.

"That was quick." Connie murmured, pleasantly surprised. Didn't this girl have school to go to?

She opened her messages;

_"Casualty-is-my-life has replied to your message;_

_Hi,_

_Yeah basically._

_You're played by an actress called Amanda Mealing_

_Zoe is played by an actress called Sunetra Sarker_

_Rita is played by an actress called Chloe Howman_

_Grace is played by an actress called Emily Carey_

_And everyone else on Casualty and Holby too- you're all played by actors and actresses._

_Chrissie x"_

Connie stared at the screen.

"Don't "Chrissie x" me." She spat quietly, "you're slowly turning me insane!" She read and re-read the message slowly- she had never heard of any of these people!

"Why are you on Tumblr?" Came a voice next to her. Grace had removed her earphones and came to stand just behind her.

"It's rude to read over peoples shoulders." Connie muttered, closing down the page.

"I was only looking…"

"Well you shouldn't have been should you?" She gave her a pointed look before standing. "You must be starving- why don't I go get you something to eat?"

"Ok." Grace replied, sitting in her mother's chair and swivelling round on it. Before Connie left however, she turned to look back at her daughter.

"Grace, have you ever heard of Emily Carey?" she asked, hand on the doorframe.

Grace thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

Connie smiled slightly. "Ok sweetheart, thanks." She said before shutting the door, ignoring Grace's calls of "Well who is it?!" and walking to the shop, her mind all over the place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovely readers- long time no update!**

**I've recently started "Goodbye darling, I love you" and a sequel to "The ED go down under" and I kinda forgot to update this fic- sorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy- the next chapter, unfortunately, will be the last :( It was only meant to be short anyway! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated :D -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>When she got back to her office, she gave Grace the wrap, packet of crisps and biscuit she'd bought at the shop, and settled herself back behind her desk. Opening up google, she typed in "Amanda Mealing" and clicked enter.<p>

Her screen immediately came up with a blank white page, with the words "Error 404- Page not found." In the top left hand corner. Frowning slightly, she clicked enter again, and again nothing happened.

"Hmm…" She murmured to herself, deleting her previous search and typing in "Emily Carey Grace Beauchamp" before pressing search.

The result was exactly the same, and Connie sat back in her chair and folded her arms in annoyance. She glared at the computer screen before screenshotting the page and opening up tumblr, before clicking on her messages.

"Chrissie,

Attatched is what I got when I tried to search mine and Grace's "real names" as you call them into Google. Care to explain?

Connie."

She sent it and placed her head on her left hand, deep in thought until a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in." she called trying to make herself look busy. The door opened and in walked Audrey, clutching at her handbag.

"The house has been sorted, we can go home now Gracie." She smiled at the girl who promptly leapt up, knocking her half eaten wrap to the floor.

"Finally!" She moaned, "I'm soooo bored."

"Charming." Connie muttered as she signed some papers that were on her desk.

"You are working, an office is no place for a child." Audrey said icily, before picking up her granddaughter's coat and holding it out to her.

"Thanks grandma. Can we stop off at Pizza Hut on the way home? I'm starving."

At these words, Connie's head snapped up.

"I only gave you your dinner about 15 minutes ago!" she exclaimed, "Surely you can't be hungry again?!"

Grace sighed. "That wrap was full of mayonnaise- I hate mayonnaise. The biscuit was soggy, and I've never liked salt and vinegar crisps." She turned to Audrey and took her hand. "Now please can we go?"

"Of course sweet." She squeezed her hand with a small smile before looking at Connie, face returning to its usual snide look.

"Do you want to say goodbye to mummy?"

"Bye mum. Oh grandma, can I have cookie dough for dessert at Pizza Hut?" she asked, leading Audrey out of Connie's office without so much as a goodbye kiss. The clinical lead looked down at her desk, fiddling with the pen she was holding, before in a fit of rage, hurling it at the wall, and placing a heavy head in her hands.

There was another knock at the door, but this time it was only Tess.

"Only me, do you have those papers I needed signing for Rita?" she asked, smiling. Connie jumped into action, the back of her left hand to her mouth in fear of sobbing.

"Here." She said, voice just above a whisper as she held out a booklet of papers, which the nurse took slowly, looking at her.

"Thanks. Everything ok Mrs Beauchamp?" She tilted her head slightly and Connie nodded, turning away to root through her drawers.

"I'm fine Tess." She muttered, head bowed, hair tickling her face as it wafted to and fro as she moved.

"Ok. If you do, you know, want to talk- you know where I am." She smiled at the hunched figure, totally unconvinced, and left her office with a small click of the door. Once Connie felt the room go still, she sat up- face red and very near to tears. Taking a deep, shaky breath, she opened up her tumblr account and clicked the messages icon. Chrissie had replied.

"Hi,

I have no idea… Maybe it's been programmed so you won't discover your real selves? It's all I can think of.

Anyway, all we seem to talk about is your actress and it's getting slightly old. How are you? There's still two more days until the next episode and I can't wait to see how you all are!

Chrissie x"

Connie blinked in surprise. It seemed like this girl, this girl she had never actually met, actually cared about her. Blinking again, Connie began to type.

"Hello,

That is one explanation, yes. But who would programme it like that? And how? When did all this start? I have so many questions, and such little character space in these messages.

I'm ok, thank you for asking. Grace is still being very ungrateful and Audrey is still annoying the pants off of me, but there's not much I can do about that. Are you alright?

Connie."

She sent it and ran her hands though her hair. It resembled a lion's mane today, large and intimidating, though she felt quite the opposite. She put it up in a neat little bun and tucked the stray strands behind her ears.

Her computer suddenly bleeped, making her jump, and a notification came up showing she had another message.

"Hi,

We could really do with talking in person- it would be so much easier!

I'm sorry to hear about Grace- if it makes you feel any better, the whole fandom's loving this particular storyline!

I'm good- I have a double free period today which is why I'm messaging you- I'm not skiving, I promise xD

Chrissie x"

Connie just smiled, nibbling on a nail thoughtfully before replying.

"Chrissie,

You know, that's not a bad idea… Where abouts do you live? Are you near Holby?

Um, I suppose? I still find it weird that the whole of England knows my personal business…

The thought never crossed my mind, I promise!

Connie."

5 minutes later, there was another bleep from her computer monitor.

"Connie,

I actually live just down the road from where the show is filmed! Do you know the café, "Twinned" on the high street?

Chrissie x"

The clinical lead raised her eyebrows. "Twinned" was one of her favourite café's- she used to sit and write her reports for hours in there, with a few of their legendary hot chocolates to accompany her.

"Chrissie,

I do- I love it there. I'm free on Saturday, around half past 11 if that's alright?

Connie."

In record time, the teenager had replied.

"Connie,

That's perfect! Wow, I can't believe I'm going to meet my favourite actress! See you then :D

Chrissie x

(P.S- By the way, I have long brown hair and brown eyes, just in case I don't see you- I'll be wearing jeans and a red hoodie saying "I'm not insane, my mother had me tested!" on it.)"

A shiver of excitement swept through her body, and the woman smiled to herself as she typed.

"Chrissie,

I'll look forward to it. And is that a Big Bang Theory reference?

Connie."

"Connie,

Maybe ;)

Chrissie x"

The clinical lead read the last message then shut her computer down. It was time for her to go back out into cubicles, and she reluctantly left the comfort of her chair, wishing for the hours to faster. She was dying to know the answers to the questions that had begun to swirl around her brain, like bees around a honeypot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed and please review if possible :D -Sophie x**

* * *

><p>Friday passed in a whir. There was a huge multi car pile-up that kept the ED staff on their toes well into the night, and Connie couldn't have been happier when she unlocked the door to her house and walked into the silent, serene building.<p>

For once, the clinical lead managed to have a full night's sleep that night, stirring only when there was a knock at the door to signal the arrival of the postman. After collecting her parcel, she wrapped her dressing gown round her tighter as she padded into the kitchen for a coffee. Her eyes yearned for more sleep as she cupped her mug and went to sit down in the living room, curling up and tucking her feet beneath her.

Connie stayed in that position for an hour or so as she watched a bit of TV before dressing; she opted for an emerald green jumper and jeans, with a heart necklace to decorate her neck. Then the woman finished off a few reports at the kitchen table, nibbling on some toast as she did so. It took a while for her mind to focus on the matter at hand; she was getting apprehensive about her meet up with Chrissie in a few hours' time.

Since she joined that site, her brain had felt like jelly, and her life like a dream- was all this happening around her real? Or was it all just one big fantasy? She had no idea, and this both frustrated the woman and made her think. If she _was _a fictional character, then who was her creator?

After finally managing to get her brain in the right frame of mind, she cracked down on her work until the clock reached half past 12. Eager not to be late, she shut down the laptop and stored it away, before running up to her room to grab her bag and phone that lay on charge beside her bed. There had been no notifications from Chrissie as of yet, so all must be good.

…

As she neared the café, Connie began to look about for any signs of a red hoodie'd girl with brown hair. However, the only people she could see were elderly, and they seemed to be everywhere that morning. She waited impatiently as an old man drove at a snail's pace to park his car beside the shop, and she tapped the steering wheel with one manicured finger impatiently. When he finally turned off the engine, Connie drove past him quickly and parked in the first spot she found.

Locking her car with her keys, the high heeled woman clicked her way down the pavement and round the corner, and stood in front of the shop, looking up at the sign above the door. Her heart began to do flips deep within her chest, and she took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside, hearing the little bell chime as she entered.

Her eyes immediately scanned the room for any sign of her internet friend, but she couldn't see anyone that matched the description she was given. Her shoulders falling slightly, Connie sat herself down at a table for two by the window, looking around with her head in her hands, eyes like a hawk's as she waited for her answers.

5 minutes passed. Still, she sat alone.

10 minutes passed, and she began to tap her fingers gently on the table.

15 minutes passed. One teenage girl walked in with a red hoodie on, her hair tumbling over her back like a chocolate waterfall. Connie stood quickly, and was about to go over to her when an elderly woman walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Connie's eyes dropped alongside her heart, and the clinical lead sat down again, smoothing down her jumper and resuming her original position.

20 minutes passed.

25.

30.

Enough was enough, the clinical lead thought, taking her phone from her bag. There were still no notifications saying she'd received a message, and so the woman opened up the app and tapped the messages icon.

Her screen froze and she looked down at it in annoyance, before tapping the blue screen in various places to get it to work. When it moved again, it showed her inbox empty with no trace of her correspondence with Chrissie. She frowned slightly, and went back to the search engine, where she typed in "casualty-is-my-life" before pressing enter.

After the page finished loading, another blank blue screen flashed up, with the words "This user does not exist." In the middle of them.

"Yes she does, don't lie to me…" Connie murmured, trying again. This time she typed in "connie beauchamp" and pressed enter. Again, the same screen flashed up. Her anger levels began to rise as the woman closed the app and jabbed her finger towards the Safari icon. She got up google and typed in "casualty-is-not-my-life tumblr" before searching that.

A whole list of her posts came up, and Connie tapped on eagerly, only for the page to load and yet another message pop up, only this one she'd seen before.

"Error 404- Page not found."

Part of one of Chrissie's messages came to the forefront of her mind, and her mouth slowly opened.

_"__Maybe it's been programmed like that so you won't discover your real selves…"_

It was then that she realised what was going on. They must know- whoever created her, they must know she's close to finding out the truth. Whoever they are, wherever they are- they're watching her. Now she'll never know who she truly was.

Suddenly it felt as if the room was closing in on her, and Connie struggled to breathe as she clutched at the table. The woman staggered up and pulled her handbag onto her arm before staggering towards the door, eyes becoming wide and unseeing, filling with tears.

"Did whoever it was never turn up love?" Came a shaky voice beside her as she laid a hand on the doorknob. She turned to see an elderly woman smiling up at her, mouth covered in cake crumbs. Connie smiled slightly and shook her head, unable to speak.

"Ah well dear. Maybe next time." She sighed.

Connie tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she opened the door and left, feet only just managing to get her from the café to her car. She climbed in and slammed the door, before grabbing her phone from her handbag and unlocking it. With trembling hands, she pressed and held the tumblr app, before firmly pressing the little "x" in the corner, and watching as the little blue icon disappeared, along with her chances of discovering who she truly was.

…***…***…

"Are you eating alone, miss?" A waiter looked down at the young girl, as she brushed her hair from her face and smiled.

"No, I'm waiting for someone thanks." She replied, and he nodded, taking out his notepad and pen.

"May I take your name and the name of your companion in case he or she asks?"

The girl nodded, glancing at the clock. It was already half past one, and there was no sign of her. She sighed sadly, checking her phone again for any messages, but her notifications remained empty.

"It's Chrissie Evans, and I'm waiting for Connie Beauchamp."


End file.
